Soapberry Code
Soapberry Soapberry belongs to FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer. Code is by Piggyxl. Background art is by Ola View. |-|Main= Appearance :* build - slim & fit. average otherwise in height & weight comparisons. lovely wings. slightly chunky-er tail which is a little stubbier in comparison to others too :* colors - pinks!!! soft pinks!!! not much considered as eye candy compared to other silkwings but still very nice to look at. dotted pattern on scales! :* other - probably has a few paint-stained aspects on her being. such as vary-stained talons from painting, or ink. calloused paws from incredibly varied work (sculpting, moving things, making mosaics, lots and lots of things) Personality :* pros: very excitable & optimistic! imaginative & incredibly creative. :* neutral: very ambitious & determined. quite clever, can be manipulative when aware of being in the wrong crowd :* cons: very work-first-relations-later. ""boring""; annoying, can be very Intense & hyperactive, hard to keep up with. |-|History= History INSERT |-|Concept= Concept I would like to turn this design into a character who works as an artistic merchant, and specifically works alongside two (maybe three) of my other characters, namely Vinca who specializes in sculptures. This SilkWing could likely help with the advertising aspect, and helping other artists get their own jumpstart. She'll come off as a very confident & persuasive merchant in regards to other artists' pieces. She also sells her own collection of varying pieces of art - whether it be food-based, or carvings, or paintings - and would likely be most well known through her shop titled: Sunset Scales, the shop where you can find any and every kind of suitable art for anyone. Her name will most likely be Soapberry, due to the fact that she reminds me of their colorations - I also didn't wanna just name her 'peach'.. So yeah! Her history is going to be the aspect about her that I struggle with most, because I'm really just not good with writing them up? But, she'll have attended an Art University with Vinca, to show how the two had met. She'll have grown up with primarily one of her parents (likely her father), but often flew back to Pantala to see her mother, since she has her own shops there to run. She'll also know of, and be associated with my other character Papilio & his family, and frequently invites them to her art shows while giving them some bits of her pieces in advance before others. She'll most likely be a firm believer of few of the deities in my lore, but would mostly just accept that everyone has other kinds of beliefs, and that it's a touchy subject when spoken - but she makes lots of magnificent pieces about each of them. Though not entirely enthusiastic about it, I'll also make her interested in historical events & such so she could make her own interpretations (of the deities, of tribeless dragons, etc.) that she can showcase. And although she's not super religious, she'll also have collaborated with Vinca to make a few shrines (or even design temples) for a few of the deities that others believe in. Unbeknownst to everyone else aside from Vinca, she and her were also the sculptors of my other character Oeuvre. |-|Gallery= Gallery